


Blue Lace

by annabelle_leigh



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, I have no shame, Link in panties, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top!Rhett, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelle_leigh/pseuds/annabelle_leigh
Summary: Inspired by Link’s “Brazilian-cut underwear” comment from GMM 1252.2





	Blue Lace

“I’m wearing Brazilian-cut underwear right now...” Link’s trying to go for the joke, make it a little awkward, and Rhett plays it off as best he can, grateful that this episode was mostly a separate video segment. Rhett waits just long enough for Link to shut the door to their office before he’s crowding him against the door. “Show me,” he growls in Link’s ear. When Link feigns innocence, Rhett reaches around to unbutton his pants and yanks them roughly down his thighs.

Rhett is greeted by the sight of Link’s toned ass framed by blue lace. He gives it a good smack and watches as the pink handprint appears on Link’s skin. He pulls the lace aside with one hand so he can tease Link’s hole with the other. He feels the slickness of lube there. Link giggles and gasps. “Tease,” Rhett says with a grin as he reaches down to unbutton his own pants.

Rhett considers tearing the panties off Link, but ends up shoving both panties and jeans down around Link’s ankles.

He rubs his cock along Link’s crack because he can tease too, damnit. Every time the head bumps up against Link’s hole he whines and arches his back, begging with his whole body for more.

It’s not often Link lets himself go like this, to give up control to Rhett and end up begging and desperate. Rhett relishes seeing Link like this, and can’t resist pushing just a little farther. He braces himself against the door, one large hand on either side of Link’s head, and bends down to let his beard tickle Link’s neck, feeling Link shiver from the contact.

“You want it, baby?” he purrs in Link’s ear as he continues grinding against his ass, pushing him harder against the door. Link nods frantically, too far gone for coherent speech but needing so much more than what Rhett is giving him right now.

Rhett slides his hands down Link’s sides, stopping to grip his narrow waist and pulling him closer against Rhett’s cock.

“This is all for you, baby. Gonna give you every last inch...and you’re gonna take it all, aren’t you?”

Link whimpers and nods, but Rhett wants more. “Say it. Tell me you want it,” he growls.

Link inhales a shaky breath, trying to come up with the words when his brain is so consumed with need.

“Rhett, please. I need...fuck. I need it. Need you. Please...fuck oh please fuck me.”

Rhett smiles. “All you had to do was ask, baby,” he says as he slides into Link, who lets out a strangled cry of relief as Rhett bottoms out. As much as he’d like to stretch this out, he knows he’s not going to last long. He knew that as soon as he saw that blue lace.

The pace he sets is _just this side_ of too much, pounding out a punishing rhythm. Link’s back is arched and he’s trying to push back to meet Rhett’s thrusts, but Rhett’s gripping his hips with force enough to keep him from moving. All he can do is take it.

The thought of being used like Rhett’s fucktoy has him closer to coming than he’d like to admit, and he grips the door frame with white knuckles to brace himself. The door rattles with every thrust and between their moans and the sound of skin slapping on skin, there’s no chance they’re being stealthy about fucking in their office, but it feels too good for them to care.

As Rhett gets closer to the edge, his hips falter in their rhythm, and he reaches one hand around to quickly jerk Link off. He bites Link’s shoulder as he comes with a groan, and that’s enough to send Link over the edge and he paints the door with his come.

Rhett pulls out slowly but doesn’t move away, just stands there and breathes Link in. Holds the trembling body of his best friend and presses soft kisses wherever he can reach.

“Think about that the next time you want to tease me on camera,” he says.

“That’s not actually gonna deter me, you know,” Link says with a sly grin.

“Good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr (usefulmammal) if you’re so inclined :)


End file.
